A Skinner, Darkly
A Skinner, Darkly is the second episode of Season 3 of Killjoys, as well as the twenty second episode of the series.Killjoys episode A Skinner, Darkly on IMDB The episode aired on July 7, 2017 on Syfy and Space. Dutch and D'avin attempt to train a replacement nerd; John finds his search for Clara is getting under some people's skin. Summary Turin isn't pleased with the way Dutch and D'avin are going about their Hullen fact-finding mission. He wants them to take on some RAC wiz kids to help. Johnny takes Olli to the Hacksaw Bar for treatment after passing out, as well as to get some answers about the two-faced man that attacked Olli. Turin provides three RAC lab techs (Zeph, Benji, and McAvoy) as new recruits for the Killjoys to try out. Dutch spells out the mission to the nerds. She will not tolerate any disobedience, or excessive geekiness. Havigan tells Johnny that Olli was attacked by a Skinner — someone wearing someone else's skin they bought. He tells Johnny of a company performing these operations, and then John makes an appointment. Johnny makes himself comfortable at Livio as Niko, the owner, runs down their plastic surgery offerings. Meanwhile, Olli breaks into the basement of the spa to see what she can find, which ends up being a number of skinned bodies being sprayed down with Green Plasma. Yoki, who works at Livio, warns Olli that she and Johnny better leave quickly if they don't want to become new additions to the basement inventory. Meanwhile, the nerds' first mission is to figure out how to turn back on the power in a RAC facility, without blowing themselves up. They struggle with adapting to missions in the field and are not having much luck in getting things done. Back in Rat City, before Olli escaped she was able to snatch some body parts from the corpses at Livio for Johnny to examine. He jumps right into doing a DNA analysis. The results from Johnny's tests revealed that the carcasses at Livio came from hackmod owners, one of them Olli's. Olli claims she escaped straight from The Factory, but when Johnny digs deeper he unravels the mystery: she is Clara...with a different skin...and amnesia. Back with Team Awesome Force, the nerds direct Dutch to a control panel that will cut off power to the fatal detox systems in the facility. It is not easy for them to talk at a level where non-scientists (Dutch and D’avin) can understand them, but they get the job done. Niko tracks down Johnny and Olli at the Hacksaw Bar and takes the Killjoy back to Livio. His skin is on the menu, and the bill ain't cheap. Zeph, one of the nerds, went rogue trying to solve her way out of the facility herself, putting herself and the team in danger. She accomplishes the mission but dies in the process, waking up to see that the whole thing was a training simulation to vet the nerds. Zeph knew this, and was intentionally trying to crack the system but her headstrong disobedience led to her dismissal. Olli breaks into Livio, lures Niko away from Johnny (allowing him to make his escape using his finger banger). Olli has Niko inches away from death, but she just can't pull the trigger. Niko thinks she has won when the rest of the hackmods show up to provide support. Dutch meets Zeph at The Royale and learns just how smart this nerd is: she picked up on a series of biological clues that led to the conclusion the mission was a fake. Dutch could use that type of skill on the team. Johnny returns to the team after saying good bye to Olli, but will there be enough space on Lucy for all that brainpower? Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch and Aneela * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Viktoria Modesta as Niko * Tommie-Amber Pirie as Olli * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Patrick Garrow as Turin * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry Additional Cast * Emily Piggford as Yoki * Prince Amponsah as Havigan * Sean Fowler as Cutter * Michael Potter as The Enforcer * Meagan Tuck as Hacksaw Server * Maria Syrgiannis as Vitalis Technician * Ewa Placzynska as Ruby * Maxime Savaria as Ruby's Sex Partner * Kelly McCormack as Zeph * Erik Knudsen as McAvoy * Luc Trottier as Benji Fuchs * Giuseppe Chessari as Runaway Jumper * Sarah Demers as Bar Jumper Crew Director * Andy Mikita Writers * Michelle Lovretta (Writer) * Ashley Park (Story Editor) * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Junior Story Editor) Executive Producers * Michelle Lovretta * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Karen Troubetzkoy Producers * Stefan Pleszczynski (Co-Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Producer) * Adam Barken (Co-Producer) * Lena Cordina (Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Producer) * Andrew De Angelis (Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Associate Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes